The Connection
by pokemongenerator
Summary: Hoenn is in danger... Maxie is wanting revenge on this new twist to the classic story of the Ruby Sapphire and Emerald line! New adventure... New Characters... Whole new story... Dramatic... And very interesting... The Connection! Every Tuesday! Note: I made this for a little... Happy Hoenn Remakes! Hah! So the news has come for the remakes, so heres a remake of my own! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Death of The Flute Maker

"I would give you it, but after the attacks on Lavender Town, i don't want you going out there!" protested Professor Oak to Carmen who was expecting her trainers license.

"But Oak, you don't understand! Lavender has been shut off, i need a Pokemon from you so i can jet off to the Hoenn region!" Carmen screeched!

Oak sighs... He goes to the upstairs room and brings down a box. He sighs again and hinted at Carmen to look in the box.

"Take one." Oak rolled his eyes.

Carmen ruffled through the old cardbored box and found a PokeBall with the letters GS on... She was about to open the PokeBall, but Oak was being reluctent and took the ball off Carmen.

"Now where did you come from...?" Oak said under his breath.

She looked some more and found a PokeBall with the letters A.K.

"GO!" she shouted and the pokemon flew out of the PokeBall.

It was a Squirtle.

"That Squirtle belonged to Ash Ketchum. He went missing a few months ago... They say he went back to Sinnoh to be reunited with his father... Weather it is true or not... But please, choose another..." He took the PokeBall again.

"Right... I've got it!" shouted Carmen.

"GO!" She throw her PokeBall.

Out came a Charmander.

"Awh! Look at my little cutie-poo!" Carmen started to squish his cheeks, "Hello Charmander! I'm Carmen... And we're going on an adventure! To the Hoenn region!"

Meanwhile in Lavender Town...

A mysterious person starts to walk around by Mr. Fuji.

"Tell me... What do you know of... Groudon...?"

"I know nothing! Please, set me free!" Mr. Fuji pleeded.

The man slaps him with the arm of his Machoke.

"We need answers... Without your co-orparation we won't get them. And you will just get hurt!" He paused "Go, Banette!"

Banette popped out of the Ultra Ball and stood near his master.

"Banette, use Will-o-Wisp!"

"BAAAAAAAAA..." Banette then released its power! "NETTTTTTTTTTTTE!"

Mr. Fuji gasping for air as the wounds pain got stronger... And stronger... He reached for water but the master of the Banette just moved it...

"Okay..." Mr. Fuji screeched as he gasped for air. "I will tell you... Maxie..."

Maxie chuckles...

The flight that Carmen had gotten on flew over Lavender Town, she saw her once home shattered into tiny peices as the forces of team Magma had ripped it to shreds.

"Mother... Will we ever return to Kanto?" asked Carmen...

"We may never know dear..." her mother replied...

As the plane landed hours later, the two got off to start there new life in Rustboro City. Where things started to get weird again...

Someone was waiting for us, my necklace glowed, i didnt really give it a second though, i just said it must be the sun. Thats why my red orbed necklace glowed... I guess so?

Later that evening everything had been moved in and i just wanted to sit down and be lazy. But, i heard there was a gym round the corner from here, and a place that develops the PokeNav, i was so annoyed though... Tomorrow was the unvailing of the PokeNav 5NMA3. I wanted one like mad! Mum said no though... But then i though, that gym. It's not like the gyms in Kanto... Considering Kanto only had four since the rest were gone during the war... I guess i'll investergate tomorrow... And figure it out.

The lights went out... Carmen was asleep.

"Tell me Fugi..." Maxie glared... "Where is the Red Orb...?"

Mr. Fugi looked around... He shaked and paniced...

"WELL MR. FUGI?! I'M GETTING INPATIENT!" Maxie snaps. "Go! Blaziken!"

"Blaziken! Use Sky-Uppercut!"

Blaziken hit the old man hard... Mr. Fugi laid on the ground... Not a sound to be heard until his last breath...

"I do not know... The Golems... The Golems are the way to go..."

Mr. Fugi lay cold on the ground...

"Just you wait Hoenn... The perfect world... Will be mine to rule..."

Maxie laughs and gets louder every time...

"Back to Hoenn... Lets go boys..." He chuckles...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Nick

"Come on Charmander!" Carmen shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Char! Char!"

They rushed out of the house... It was different though...

"Did I... Did I just think of Kanto... Again..." Thought Carmen, "It was a week ago and i still imagine, moving out of that house from the beautiful city of Lavender then being made to move to Pallet... Its sad... Sad to think its all over... But this is a new start, a new start."

As a dust cloud came up from a distance, Carmen looked up in surprise.

"COMING THROUGH! COMING THROUGH!" A boy said as he ran and knocked Carmen onto the ground.

He stopped earlier on down the road, he fell after tripping over his badly done up lace. He turns to see Carmen on the floor with Charmander trying to lift her up.

He walks back over.

"Um... Hey, sorry about that..." the boy helps Carmen up. "My name is Nick! And you are!"

Carmen brushes the dust off her new top.

"Carmen!" She said glaring at him "Why were you in such a hurry for anywho?"

"I was after a new Pokemon! This Pokemon called Lombre!" he looks around, "Want to come with me?" asked Nick.

"I shouldn't..."

"You won't get hurt, i'm here... How about we battle?" Nick Asked.

"I would... But, i want to battle some... Wild Pokemon first... To get used to it?" Carmen awkwardly said.

"Whatever you say! I'm off before i loose it! See you Carmen!" Nick started to run off yet again.

I sigh. _That boy... He was... Cute... But... Weird... I can't trust him... Not yet..._

Morning fast approches...

"We have set up base at Petalburg. The gym has been over run by Team Magma grunts, they are waiting for your arrival..." said a grunt.

"What of your father Brandon?" Maxie asked the grunt.

"He is safe at home... Littleroot has been unaffected and my father doesnt suspect me being a part of this mission, heck. He doesn't even know i'm part of the team."

"And that is how it will stay Brandon... We cannot let your dad in on this mission!" Maxie chuckled.

"Courtney, get the device ready."

"Right!" Courtney replied and got on with the job, Maxie and the crew land ontop of the PetalBerg city gym.

"Petalberg has been taken over by the team group Team Magma, nothing is known about the team but we can assume they want something with the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn. Thats all from News 25."

"Oh goodness me!" Carmens mum was shocked, "Carmen! Carmen!"

Carmen rushes down the stairs!

"What is it mum?!"

"Team Magma are here! They are located in Petalberg!"

"Thats just through the forest... Isn't it?!" Carmen screeched.

Carmens mother looks at the berry basket.

"Carmen... Today, go to Rustboro North for berry's please?"

"But mum! Thats an hour away from here."

"Go with that boy, you know. The one outside last night?"

_I would if i had a Pokenav!_

"Sure... Pass me the basket..." And off i went...

"Maxie?" Tabaitha called him over.

"What is it...?" Maxie asked...

"The machine is set up, but the orb is near... We cant go in thanks to the news reports though, the security is huge in Rustboro!" Tabaitha said.

"I guess this means war..." Maxie chuckled...

"NO!" Blaise protested. "It's too soon into the operation."

"I want another base... The next town along..." Maxie chuckled again

"Verdenturf?" Tabaitha asked.

"Yes... Take over Wattsons family... Then he will have to tell us the powerplants secret... We need the code to awaken... Groudon..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: VS Gym Leader Brock

"So now that your all trained up Carmen! You can face this towns gym leader!" said Nick, the smile on his face would not come off! "With the addition of Shroomish on your team, i'm sure you will beat him!"

"The gym leader is a girl, Roxanne?" Carmen became confused.

"Oh, no. You must've missed the news last night! She ressinged!" Nick looked around.

"Between you and me, she was a rock type specalist, same with this new one!"

They begin to walk to the gym with a picture of Geodude on the top of the tall tower. They enter to see boxes and the huge battle feild.

"Welcome, challengers!" greeted the man, "I'm." He was cutoff.

"Brock?!" shouted Carmen.

"Carmen?! You came here to?" Brock was surprised, "Well then, the least i can do is battle a trainer like you!"

She blushed and giggled. And they walked onto the arena. It was to be a two on two battle.

"This is the Rustboro City gym battle. Each trainer has two Pokemon, the gym leader cannot switch Pokemon or use items, the challenger may switch and use items on there Pokemon... Challenge... BEGIN!"

"Go! Charmandar!" shouted Carmen as she through his PokeBall, out came the lizard.

"Go! Nosepass!" Brock said as the PokeBall came flying out of his huge hands.

"Battle, begin!" The annoucer screamed!

_Come on Carmen, i know you can do it!_ Nick thought.

"B-Base has B-been se-set up on Verdenturf. Y-you may come now sir." Courtney tried to say on the outdated Pokenav.

"I have sent a grunt to the PokeNav centre, there he will keep Mr. Devon hostidge. We will take the Devon Goods too. We need to know where that orb is coming from..." Maxie sinistely spoke...

"Sir! We have found the location of the orb!" shouted blaise from the other side of the room.

Maxie gasped.

"Get a grunt on there way!"

"Right!" Blaise replied.

Nosepass was seriously hurt, and so was Charmander, the battle is rough and tough.

"Come on Nosepass!" screamed Broak.

Charmander, desprately trying to get up... Then a glow... A blue glittering glow... The sun shining on Charmander. But, Charmander's cant go blue? What was happening.

_Oh no! What is going on?!_ Thought Carmen.

_It's happening... About time... _Thought Nick.

Brock smiled...

The glow stopped and pinged out a different shape. It was a Charmeleon!

_Wow! It's beautiful! I've never seen one in person before! _Thought Nick.

Carmen pulled her Pokedex out.

"Oh... I see... One last blow then Charmeleon! DRAGON RAGE!" Screamed Carmen and Charmeleon looked ready to go.

The blue burst of rage popped out of Charmeleon's mouth blasting Nosepass away! Knocking it out and making that a victory to Carmen.

"Return," said Brock "You did well, take a break." He kisses the PokeBall. He threw his next one. "GO! Onix!"

"Your legendary Onix!" She exclaimed "Return for now Charmeleon! Go, Shroomish!"

The battle carried on out...

"Don't give me that nonsense Kian! Work harder!" Maxie shouted.

The hologram device began to ring, Maxie picked it up.

"Well... Maxie, i see your terrorising not one region, but two!" taunted the man.

"The Kanto missions are complete, Lavender town tower has been destroyed," He said to the man, "What do you want Archie?"

The wall of the Petalberg base started to crumble, the roof falling and the floor falling, the damage done by Team Magma has caused the building to become unsuitable for any kind of activity, the machines began to crumble.

"I want to save you..." Archie sniggered.

"From what?" Maxie asked.

"Unbearable pain and power..." Archie sniggered again.

"Mega drain!" Carmen shouted.

The green light hit Onix absorbing its power and energy. Onix cries in unbearable pain and begings to cry.

"Argh!" Brock shouts.

"Finish it off with Mega drain!" screamed Carmen.

"Wrap!" Brock shouted.

Onix flew forward destroying the rocky ground of the gym, clutching hold of Shroomish and getting gradually tighter and tighter.

_Think! Think Carmen!... I've got it! _She thought!

"Use Stun Spore and then mega drain quickly!" Carmen hurried.

Shroomish obeyed its commands and the snake of rocks fell to the rocky hard ground. Brocks head dropped...

"Onix is unable to battle, that means Shroomish and Carmen are the winners!"

Brock smiled and put his thumb up to Carmen and Carmen did the same.

"Archie... No... No i won't..." Maxie began to get worried...

"Then let the storm rage on. Our team will come out on top..."

Archie hung up.

"Oh no..."

"And may i present to you, the stone badge," Brock handed the badge over, "See, i knew you'd come out on top, you have the fire in you. Now! Travel the Hoenn region! The next stop for a gym battle would be in... Um... Let me see... Dewford Town! But thats blocked off..."

"Well... I could drop them off." Said the man.

"Brawley?" Brock was shocked!

"Thats my name! Hey! I'm Brawley Dewford City's gym leader. And you are?"

"This is Carmen and i'm Nick. I want a battle first though Brawley! Please?!"

"Lets get to Dewford first, shall we?" Brawley began to laugh along with the others...

Outside a shadow in the window peared... A Team Magma grunt... Trying to catch in on the conversation...


	4. Chapter 4: Hitting the Wave to Slateport

Previously on my journey, I went to the Rustboro gym... Now in Dewford i smell the air, i hear the sea. Its all a girl could dream of... Until i heard of all the violent crime as Brawley was telling me on the way here... He went on into how the bank was robbed... I was shocked! I thought a seaside resort like this would be perfect... Like Cromer, in England... Kind of...

The towns smelt of sand and sea, the sea was pure blue with a tint of lime green. The wingull in the sky was a nice change to the swellow and tailow we see back in Rustboro, and the occasional Pidgey back in Lavendar Town.

I walk off into the Pokemon Centre, Chanseys ruled the surrounding area as you come in. They look at you with their smiling faces and make you feel very awkward as you walk in. Pokemon being rushed in and out was a nice touch!

"Hello! And welcome to Dewford Pokemon Centre. I'm Nurse Joy!" Joy greeted us as i pulled my pokemon out.

"Hello Joy," i reply, "could you heal my darlings!"

"Sure," she took my PokeBalls, "And you?"

Nick looked at the ground.

"Oh-uh, no thanks!" Nick hesitated.

"Okay." Joy replied.

We go get the Coffee from the cheap and useless coffee machines they supply so you dont look like an idiot sitting down doing nothing. Me and Nick walk over trying not to spill our hot drinks. I take a sip and my mouth starts to burn, i spit the coffee out and a Chansey was soon on hand! The mess was cleared up sooner than i would type this little sentence!

Nick started to stir the milk and suger into his coffee. His long dark brown hair accidently went into his coffee, nurse joy walked over with our pokeballs and wanted us to leave after the coffee was done. This one didnt have a hotel! It even had opening hours! Dewford was such a small town though. We met Brawley outside and he offered us to stay at his for the night. In the fighting type gym.

I never expected such a "punchy gym" would include so many beds upstairs. He could fit the whole town here if he wanted too! Brawley was soon to go surfing when we got back, it was becoming a little dark so, he wasnt out long. I decided now was the time for me to sleep. Sleep tight while i dream of the next chapter of my pokemon journey...

Morning arrives and i knew what i wanted to do, i wanted to battle the gym leader in Slateport! Thats right! Slateport just opened a new steel type gym and i just cant wait! Really!

"Morning all!" shouted Brawley waking Nick up... His hair was wild like an uncut Furfro!

"Whats going on?" Nick was unaware.

"We're taking a trip to the Slateport today!"...

And this is where things got a little bit more strange...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON!

The Connection returns for part two of this fantastic adventure on Sunday the 13th of July.

PLEASE NOTE: Story one is only filled up of several chapters and once there is a cliffhanger moves onto the next book. The days for uploads will be different due to the new series begins. :)

Enjoy.


End file.
